Halloween Drabbles!
by Zivandre
Summary: A series on one-shots and drabbles written for the HSWW(C&A)! Halloween Bingo! /1: Dramione, 2.Dramione, Scorpius, 3. Dramione, Blinny,
1. Lost In The Woods

_**This is written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments).**_

 _ **Halloween Party: Halloween Bingo.**_

 _ **[33.] (Scenario) Lost in the woods**_

 _ **Gryffindor!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

* * *

Hermione Granger was lost. Simple as that. She was on her way to meet her -secret- boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, in the Forbidden Forest. But, she was lost. The time they were supposed to meet was ticking closer as the minutes slipped by.

Darkness was falling, and she feared she would have to turn back soon. She was certain she had already passed that set of tree's there, three times, now. The only clearing she had walked into was empty of life, overrun with shrubs and piles of dirt. She continued her trek, gathering mud on the hems of her jeans. Scratches adorned her arms, blood was slowly trickling out in miniature droplets.

She could see the moonlight peeking through the limbs. Hermione knew she would have to turn back, now. The darker creatures of the forest would be awakening. Just as she pulled out her wand, to point her back to Hogwarts, back to -relative- safety, she heard a wolfish howl in the air. Goose-pimples sprung up on her arms, the hair on the back of her neck felt like static against her collar.

She didn't think logically, she turned tail and ran. Stumbling over the jutting trunks and the overgrown vines, she struggled to get out of the mess she was in. Hermione heard a pounding on the forest floor, the low, deep growls that followed were reaching her ears.

She slashed her wand behind her, erecting a shield charm. She knew it wouldn't last, wouldn't hold her assailant. But, she had to try. A few seconds were worth the small hassle. Looking back, she saw the large, platinum wolf bound toward her. No, it was too late, she shouldn't have looked back, it only slowed her down.

Pumping her legs as hard as she could, she saw the edge of the trees opening up. She saw the large expanse of grass, the great, looming castle was illuminating the grounds.

Hermione felt a sharp sensation in her back, ripping the shirt on her back. She felt the claws mutilate her flesh, tearing it from bone, sinew, and muscle. She was able to let out one, earsplitting scream before the mutt clamped its mouth on her throat.

The last thing she saw was the silver-grey eyes of her boyfriend, edged with a striking yellow.


	2. Trick or Treat

_**This is written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**_

 _ **Halloween Party: Halloween Bingo!**_

 _ **[25.] (Scenario) a Pureblood going Trick-or-Treating**_

 _ **Gryffindor!**_

* * *

"Please," started Draco Malfoy. "Explain to me why we have to do this?"

"It's Scorpius' first Halloween in the Muggle world, Draco. We both agreed on the Wizard and Muggle experience. This is what Muggles do, we dress up, and go up to people's door, and say 'Trick-or-Treat!' and they give us candy." Replied Hermione, Draco's wife.

"Well, if we wanted candy, we could have just went and bought it."

"But, that's no fun, this is for Scorpius. Please, do it for him?"

"Fine," Draco grumbled, slipping into his own costume; the cowardly Lion from Wizard of Oz.

Hermione was going as Dorothy, with Scorpius dressed as the scarecrow.. They were going to be Trick-or-Treating in the uptown Muggle suburbs of London.

The small trio apparated to their destination, and let their three-year-old son walk up the sidewalk. Hermione and Draco followed right behind. When they reached the door, Draco knocked, since Scorpius was still too small, and quiet.

"Twicker tweat!" Scorpius exclaimed, holding his plastic pumpkin out towards the older lady.

"Oh my, you are such a cutie! Here you go," She said, as she placed a handful of candy in his bucket, "Trick or Treat!"

Hermione thanked the lady, while Draco stopped Scorpius from trying to eat any of his newly-received candy.

The family soon had went through all of the houses on the left hand side, and Draco had even took Draco to some of the doorsteps by himself, earning a few, well-placed kisses from Hermione.

When they were done with that neighborhood, they soon returned home, letting Scorpius run free with a few pieces of candy.

While their son was distracted, Draco pulled out his own hand-full of candy and started unwrapping the sugary pieces and popping them in his mouth.

"I think we're going Trick-or-Treating, every year! But, we're going to go to all of the neighborhoods!" Exclaimed Draco, before he removed his costume.


	3. Orange

_**This is written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**_

 _ **Halloween Party: Halloween Bingo**_

 _ **[16.] (Colour) Orange**_

 _ **Gryffindor!**_

* * *

"Zip me up? Please," asked Hermione to Ginny.

They were currently in Ginny's flat, getting dressed for a Halloween Ball that was being held by Ministry of Magic. Hermione was currently in a traditional-styled ballgown, that synced in at her waist, and flared out from her hips down.

Her dress had a red backdrop colour, with Red and yellow swirls rising in a flame pattern from the bottom hem. There was also a smattering of black onyx jewels, strategically placed, wrapping around the top of her bust.

Ginny however, went with a more modern look. Her dress dipped in between her bosom, and ended at the tip of her bellybutton. The back reached all the way down to her hips, showing the two, back dimples above her rear. The material was a thin, sheer, sequin black, that glimmered in the light.

When both of the girls were down with their hair and makeup, they still had a while to spare before the arrival of their dates signaled their time to leave.

Ginny's date, her long time boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, had helped set up Hermione with Draco Malfoy. He was the current Playboy bachelor, who was also the richest man in Britain. Hermione was also nervous, since she was showing up at a Ministry function with him, and she knew the rumour mill would be rolling by the time morning came.

When their dates had finally showed, to escort them to the event, Blaise was immediately enamored by Ginny, leaving Hermione and Draco to mingle by themselves.

"You look," started Draco, "Gorgeous."

"Thank you!" Replied Hermione, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Here I got you this," he said, as he pulled out a white corsage. Before he placed it on Hermione's wrist, however, he took out his wand and spelled the small array of flowers to a triad of colors, including red, orange, and yellow to match her dress.

Once he was done with his dates wrist arrangement, he offered his arm, and led them to the floo.


End file.
